


Trust and a Bath

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Bucky takes a bath and asks Steve for help with washing his hair.





	Trust and a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Bathing/Washing_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

For Bucky, trust was difficult. 

Steve knew that. He knew Bucky struggled every day to remain calm when they were in public. He knew Bucky fought the urge to go to the most advantageous spot in the room at every moment. He knew Bucky’s muscles seldom relaxed, mind going at mach speeds to analyze every potential shift, every potential threat. He knew Bucky feared vulnerability, was conditioned to fear vulnerability. 

So when Bucky called out to Steve while taking a bubble bath and asked Steve to help him with washing his hair, Steve knew the amount of implicit trust and courage required for that question. Steve did not waste a single moment in accepting, rising from the living room couch and heading to the bathroom. 

Even when taking a bath, Bucky was not completely relaxed. He watched Steve’s every move, and for a moment, Steve wondered if this was actually a good idea. However, Bucky did ask Steve to come in, so Steve had to keep that in mind and respect Bucky’s request, too. So, Steve ignored his internal thought battle for now and instead grabbed the shampoo before kneeling down next to the tub, giving Bucky a small and hopefully comforting smile. (His heart may have skipped a beat when the small smile was returned.)

It was while Steve washed Bucky’s hair that something amazing happened. Steve didn’t notice it at first, but Bucky began to truly relax. When he finally did notice it, he was shocked and accidentally stopped massaging Bucky’s scalp. That prompted Bucky to open an eye slightly (Steve hadn’t even noticed when Bucky closed them) and glance at Steve out the corner of it.

“Why’d you stop?” Bucky’s words were almost slurred with sleepiness and relaxation, the familiar Brooklyn drawl strong as it had been in the 40s. 

Steve didn’t answer, going back to washing Bucky’s hair, a slight sheepish smile tugging at his lips. Bucky closed the partially-open eye once more, a soft and content smile spreading out across his face as he put his entire trust — for his safety, for his well-being, for his happiness — with Steve. In turn, Steve held that trust close to heart, cherishing the rare calm and relaxed moment they were able to share. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-three works down, and only two more to go! This series has been a while ride and involved cramping a lot of writing into a very busy schedule, but I'm managing, and we're almost at the end! I hope you guys enjoy this one. It was pretty fun to write.
> 
> The next one will be more of a gentle friendship one, but then for the finale... well, I won't spoil, but I hope you guys will like what I have planned. Stay tuned!
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
